Vincent Hill (Earth-0097)
History Early Life The Seventh Sanctum The Youkai Return to Chicago Batman Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. *'Peak Human Strength': During Batman's exercise routine, he regularly benches 505 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed: He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. *'Peak Human Agility': His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. Through his training with the League of Shadows, one of his main key components in fighting had to be agility. *'Acrobatics': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Martial Arts': Vincent is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered over 20 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. Due to him also being raised by Alfred Pennyworth, who was in the military, he is also skilled in military survival technique. He's also very proficient in Aikido. *'Weaponry': Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Genius Level Intellect': Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Intimidation': He is skilled enough to scare some of the most fiercest criminals in Gotham and around the world. *'Master Detective''' *'Leadership' *'Weapon Proficiency': He has displayed skilled with various weapons including Shurikens, paired staves, and swords. He has bested experts in their respected fields. *'Multilingualism': Having had education from multiple Mentors and schools around the world, Vincent speaks fluent English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin and Cantonese. *'Stealth': He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Expert Hacker': He is skilled enough to hack into multiple security systems with little difficulty. *'Indomitable Will': Vincent has an extremely strong will. He is able to resist Scarecrow's potent fear toxins, resist and overcome mind control. *'Expert Escapologist': Due to his training with some of the greatest escape artists in history, Vincent can escape nearly every trap he's in. *'Expert Marksman': Vincent is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken, the Batarang. *'Genius Level Intelligence': He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. *'Tracking': Vincent is an expert tracker. *'Disguise': Vincent is a master of disguise, and has even fooled the FBI. *'Enginering': He has been proven skilled in engineering as he designed and built several of his own vehicles, weapons and his costume. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Batsuit':The costume Batman wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides and has the ability to cover itself in electricity to shock the enemy. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and a sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter receiver device voice and video. Batman's cape is made of "memory cloth," also developed by Lucius Fox. It is essentially flexible in its normal state, but becomes semi-rigid in a fixed form when an electric current is passed through it from the microcircuits in his right glove giving him a limited gliding capability. This suit also increases Batman's speed and strength exponentially *'Utility Belt': Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. His belt contains batarangs, the batclaw, the line launcher, a flash light, smoke bombs, a grapnel gun, bat tracers, and a "re-breather" breathing device for breathing underwater. *'Smoke Pellets' *'Remote Electrical Charge Gun' *'Freeze Blast' *'Freeze Grenades' *'Explosive Gel' *'Glue Grenades' *'Batclaw: '''The Batclaw has very a very high power grappling device in it. These grapple lines are extremely strong, and able to pull down entire buildings if need be. *'Line Launcher''' Transportation *'Batmobile' *'Bat Cycle' *'Batwing' Weapons *'Batarang' Category:Expert Detectives Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Created by Techno Bacon Category:Males Category:Earth-0097 Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes of Earth-0097 Category:Versions of Batman